Front end loaders for work machines such as agricultural or construction work machines are typically carried by the tractor frame. When the front end loader is not needed, it may be removed from the work machine and parked using a parking stand system. The parking stand system may take various forms, but commonly includes one or more stands which are pivoted downward and engage the ground by moving the loader frame to an at rest position in which the front implement (e.g., loader bucket) is resting on the ground. Usually this same movement of the loader frame to an at-rest position raises the bottom end of the vertical mast on either side of the tractor. The operator then disengages the quick-connect hydraulic fittings and simply backs away from the loader.
This type of parking stand system is effective to mount and dismount the loader from the tractor, but requires that the operator dismount from the work machine multiple times before backing away from the loader.
What is needed in the art is a front end loader which may be easily mounted and dismounted from the work machine frame, without requiring the operator to dismount multiple times from the work machine.